Polymeric containment bags are commonly utilized for handling, storage, and transport of radiological residue and debris. For instance, nuclear facility deactivation and decommissioning activities generate significant volumes of radiological waste, a portion of which is transported and/or stored in polymeric containment bags, often in conjunction with secondary metal containment storage. For example, the most common method for packaging and storing 238PU during decontamination operations involves placing the waste material into a plastic container/bag and then storing that container in metal containers.
Unfortunately, known containment bags exhibit less than ideal resistance to radiological degradation effects such as deterioration due to alpha particle induced radiolysis and electron excitation. Specifically, alpha particle emission from the 238Pu molecules interacts with the plastic container causing radiolysis within the polymer makeup of the plastic material leading to the decomposition of the bag. This can allow permeation of the waste through the bag potentially causing contamination. Additionally, the radiolytic decomposition of the polymer hydrocarbon produces molecular hydrogen and causes hydrogen gas generation. This gas accumulation in the plastic container can cause a flammability danger and an over pressurization hazard.
Moreover, due to short life span of the bags, re-packaging of the waste is often required, which increases risk to both the workers and the environment, particularly as re-packaging is often carried out only after degradation has been detected and the containment field of the bag has been compromised.
What are needed in the art are containment bags that exhibit increased resistance to radiological degradation events, and in particular alpha particle emission. Containment bags that can signal effects of degradation prior to compromise of the containment field of the bag would also be of great benefit.